Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 10 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 12 }{ 3 } $
$ = 7 \times 10 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 70 + 3 \times 4 $ $ = 70 + 12 $ $ = 82 $